Wreck Me
by iamdelilah
Summary: A filled request. Anon wanted Tony to give Steve multiple orgasms by rimming and balls licking because Steve's balls are so big and sensitive. PWP, Steve/Tony, Stony, Superhusbands. This is graphic stuff.


**A/N: I got this prompt from an anon user on tumblr. I really hope you like it, anon! I'm totes flattered that you asked me to fill it. Get back to me somehow to let me know what you think! And to everyone else, if you want to request anything, send it to me on tumblr (the link is in my profile) and I'll see what I can do for you. :)  
**

* * *

"I really hope you're up for this," Tony murmurs against the back of Steve's ear as he straddles his lower back. Tony bends down further, pressing several kisses to the back of Steve's ear. He's already fucked Steve once and now he fully intends of bringing Steve to a whole new ecstasy. They know it's possible for Steve to have multiple orgasms, a result of the serum no doubt, but they've never seen just _how_ many times Steve can come until he can't come anymore. It's usually only twice because Tony is too tired to keep going and, unlike Steve, his refractory period is unfortunately that of a normal man.

"You know I am," Steve replies cheekily. He grins into the pillow, head turned to the side as Tony admires the way his eyelashes silhouette against the pillowcase. Tony chuckles and presses a kiss to Steve's bare shoulder before sliding down to his ass. He brings a hand down on the left cheek in a harsh slap and Steve fucking _giggles_ at that.

"Ready?"

"Mmm," the blond sighs softly.

Tony takes that as a 'yes' and settles on his belly between Steve's spread legs. He moans internally at the sight of Steve's loose, raunchy asshole.

"Can you talk for me, baby?" Tony asks, pillowing his cheek on the inside of Steve's thigh. "Use your dirty words, the ones I _know_ you can say. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to put your..."

Tony doesn't catch the end of the sentence and lightly slaps his boyfriend's ass.

"Louder, soldier; I can't hear you."

Steve repeats, "I want you to lick me, push your tongue inside of me and rim me. Lick my balls, suck them. I love that so much."

"Good boy," Tony breathes softly. He sucks at his thumb, coating it in his saliva and pushes it into Steve's lax hole. His other four fingers reach down to delicately touch Steve's balls, dancing on them and juggling and teasing them. Tony can vaguely hear Steve's strained whimpers and then Steve is protesting at Tony's finger.

"I want your _mouth_, not your fingers."

Without warning Tony withdraws his thumb and smacks his hand across Steve's ass cheeks, thoroughly enjoying the jiggle that results in the action.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tony replies, "You're lucky enough that I'm doing this for you. You're not even worthy of my mouth; you have no idea what it's capable of. Sit tight, babycakes, I'm getting there."

"I-I'm sorry," Steve replies breathlessly, purposely. He knows how much this faux innocent voice gets Tony riled. And Tony _loves _it when Steve begs. "Tony, I just… I love your mouth. Your tongue is so amazing. You're— you're right, I'm not even worthy of it. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Tony replies, using the same tone as Steve. "I know how greedy you can be. Don't worry, precious, I'll take care of you. Now bust it open for me, sugar, let me see."

Steve obeys, rising slightly on his knees and spreading his legs further to give Tony better access. Without warning Tony dives in, flicking his tongue against Steve's gorgeous, smooth hole. He works it in past the first ring of muscle, his lips attached around it in the perfect 'O' shape and Steve moves a hand to his hard cock. After several seconds Tony pulls away long enough to drag his tongue between Steve's cheeks further and over his perineum. When Steve feels Tony's lips at his scrotum he lets out a shaky breath.

"Yes," he whispers harshly. "Oh god, T-Tony, _t__here_."

Tony chuckles and lightly kisses Steve's inner thigh.

"Fuck, Steve, look at you. You're so gorgeous; I bet you could come from my tongue on your balls alone."

"You know I can," Steve insists, "Do it, make me, _wreck me_."

"Ask nicely," Tony retorts, pressing a kiss to the back of Steve's sack.

"_Please!_"

Tony snickers and Steve is silent again. He lowers his head once more, pulling Steve's cock back and popping the head into his mouth. He sucks briefly, only a few seconds, before dropping it.

"Look at these," Tony murmurs, taking Steve's balls into his hand gently. He juggles them a little, just enough to earn a moan from Steve's gorgeous mouth. "They're so fucking huge. God, Steve, everything about you is fucking _huge_. They're so heavy, so juicy. Fuck, move and let me suck them. Put your fingers in your ass and work it. Fist yourself, baby, I know you can. Will you do that for me?"

Steve obeys silently lifts his hips up slightly higher, chest still pressed into the mattress, and Tony flips onto his back. He slides under Steve so that he's eye-level with Steve's balls and pulls them into his mouth with one motion. Steve cries out at the feeling of Tony's warm mouth surrounding him and reaches for his cock, pulling and jerking it erratically. He reaches over his back with his left hand, slipping his fingers into his loose ass, still slick and open from the fucking followed by the stretching Tony gave him minutes prior. That isn't good enough. He needs to be _full_ so he pulls his fingers out, curling his hand into a fist and pushing it in roughly. He doesn't have to move it, just the fullness and Tony's mouth can get him off this time.

Tony closes his eyes and curls one arm around Steve's thigh, trailing his other hand to join the one in Steve's ass and pushes his fingers in. Tony's sucking as hard as he can, his tongue swirling against Steve's balls. Steve can't even reach his dick anymore because Tony's head is in the way but he doesn't _care_. He doesn't even need that; his balls in Tony's mouth and Tony's fingers in his ass are enough to get him off. Steve comes with a shout and he presses his hips down into Tony's face so hard that Tony can't even _breathe_. Steve's a mess. He's panting, writhing and moaning like a fucking _whore_.

Tony pulls his fingers away from Steve's ass and slips out from under him, laying a harsh slap in the middle of his cheeks. Steve emits a gasp that turns into a long, drawn out moan. Tony knows that the quicker he resumes stimulation to Steve's ass, the quicker Steve's orgasms come. He moves to lay down again behind Steve, grabbing his hips.

"Back it up, baby, put it in my face. There you go, precious."

"You're talented, you know that?" Steve pants in return, glancing over his shoulder at his lover.

"I know." Tony grins cheekily in return, splaying his hands on Steve's ass cheeks and spreading them apart. "Oh, look at you. You're so wrecked, look at that gape. God, the things you to do yourself are unbelievable, Steve. Watching you stuff your entire fist in your pussy is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Tony licks his lips hungrily, lapping his tongue over Steve's hole once before hooking both index fingers inside and pulling him open further. He thrusts his tongue as far inside as it'll go, nose scrunched painfully hard against Steve's ass cheek. Steve groans at the feeling of Tony's tongue and lips surrounding his pert hole. He pushes back further onto Tony's wet, skilled mouth and groans. Tony pulls away only for a second and Steve whines at the loss.

"Talk to me," Tony instructs.

Tony's tongue is back inside of Steve as quickly as it left and Steve groans, bracing himself up on his elbows.

"I love this," he starts, "The things you do to me, Tony, they're incredible. I get hard just thinking about you. The way you smell drives me crazy. Your mouth is so hot inside of me and I-I can't, you're so good. You're _so_ good at this."

Tony's lips attached to the skin around Steve's hole, sucking as his tongue swirls inside of him. Tony's entire _face_ is wet with his own saliva and remnants of lube and probably some of his own semen from earlier this evening. His jaw is aching but now Steve's moaning and Tony can feel in Steve's ass that he's building up again, he's almost there. Tony brings a hand down to Steve's spit-slick balls and grabs them, tugging firmly. He pulls back only to remind Steve to keep talking and then goes back to town, probing and sucking at Steve's engorged ass. Steve takes a moment to pull himself together before speaking with a shaking breath.

"I like it when you slap me, when you spank me. I love it when you suck my nipples until they're sore. I..."

He pauses when he feels Tony's hand slide up onto his cock and wrap around it in a strong, familiar grip, squeezing his dick once as a reminder to _keep talking_. Steve moans quietly, drops of sweat dripping down his inner thighs and the back of his neck. His hair is hanging in his face, no longer perfect or quaffed, but he doesn't give a _damn_. He finds his voice again after a few quiet moments when the only sounds in the room are those from Tony's greedy mouth and the slurp of his wet lips.

"I love it when you shove your cock down my throat and I love it when you say 'pussy.' It turns me on so bad, Tony, you have _no _idea_._ But my favorite thing is when you push your fingers in me and then make me taste myself; it makes me feel so _dirty_."

Tony groans loudly in response, pushing his tongue impossibly further inside of Steve. He's working his hand on Steve's cock, tugging and jerking it thoroughly. Tony moans one last time and the vibration finally sends Steve over the edge again as he comes with a high-pitched, hoarse whine and emits a throaty moan.

"Oh god, Tony, _fuck!_"

Tony's eyes snap open in surprise and he grins, his slack jaw still working. He's never heard Steve say 'fuck.' _Ne__ver_.

"Oh, Tony, _please_," Steve whimpers when he's back down again. "Please, more, just a little more. I'm so close, don't stop, just one more. One more, please, Tony, _please_." And how can Tony deny him of _that_? Steve is in such ecstasy that he's to the point of tears, his hypersensitivity so great that it doesn't take much but Tony's prodding tongue for him to come undone for the final time only a minute later. Steve's entire body is shaking, racked with overwhelming stimulation and as he's coming down he collapses onto the mattress. Tony is still licking and slurping at his ass but finally pulls away, pressing a single kiss over Steve's used, tired hole.

"Fucking hell, Steve," Tony breathes softy, crawling up next to him and settling on his side. He leans forward and brushes his lips across Steve's damp hair. "Jesus, baby, I've _never _seen anything like that. Not with anyone I've been with, _ever_. You're amazing, you know that?"

Steve manages to turn his head to the side with a tired smile, "So are you."


End file.
